ABSTRACT ? CRCERA The Cancer Center is part of the Sanford Burnham Prebys Medical Discovery Institute, a nonprofit accredited degree-granting research institution in La Jolla, CA. We are one of seven NCI-designated basic research cancer centers. Our researchers conduct paradigm-shifting, collaborative, multidisciplinary basic research into the causes, prevention, and treatment of cancer, with the goal of developing new therapies that alleviate human suffering and disease. We are dedicated to the education, training, and mentoring of our researchers, and are committed to providing experience and education in cancer research to minority and disadvantaged high school and undergraduate students from the San Diego area. We also provide a full spectrum of graduate student and postdoctoral educational and training opportunities in preparation for employment in academia, biotech/pharma, and other related professions. Mentoring and career enhancement support and opportunities are provided to both tenured and non-tenured cancer center faculty. We also provide a platform for cancer patients, survivors, and advocates to provide input and feedback through a Community Advisory Board, and we conduct public outreach through a program of open houses and other community educational events.